


Imprudence

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: blind_go, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, with love, there is a total lack of discretion. (Blind Go entry - round #2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprudence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

They mouthed hungrily at each other, grabbing at everything. Akira's bag dropped to the ground and Hikaru kicked it over in his haste to feel life under his lover's skin. "Thank God you're not hurt. You're not, are you?" He pulled back and smoothed his fingers across the other man's face and into his hair and down his neck and onto his shoulders. "You're really here, right?"

Akira threw his arms around Hikaru, pushing himself into the other man's embrace. "I'm here. I thought I was gone, too, but I'm not. I'm fine."

"When I heard about the train..." He kissed Akira's temples and stroked his fingers through that silky hair he'd grown to love.

"And you weren't even the one on it." Akira smiled and reached up to grab Hikaru's wrists. "I'm okay. Really. Now, can we go home? People are starting to stare."

Hikaru didn't look up. "Then, let them. I almost lost you. I can't just 'go home' without proving to myself that you're here with me."

"Is it because of Sai?"

"No. You." Hikaru leaned in and pressed an open-mouthed kiss onto Akira's neck, and trailing a few more along for good measure. "I found Sai again. But, if you were to leave, I'd be lost forever."

"You'd find me. I might be in your go, too, but you'd find me."

"But I'd rather not lose you in the first place." Hikaru smiled and picked up Akira's bag with one hand while sliding the other under his lover's shoulders.

"And I'd rather not be lost." Akira let Hikaru walk him toward a taxi cab, enjoying the warmth of love that Hikaru had sent through him with his care.


End file.
